Охотник на Демонов (Warcraft III)
Охотники на Демонов (жарг. демон хантер, демон, дима, дх) - темные воины, которых избегали другие известные ночные эльфы. В прошлом они заключили сделку - сражаться против сил зла и хаоса с помощью их внутренней ужасной силы. Эти таинственные воины традиционно ослепляют сами себя, для того чтобы развивать "внутренний взгляд", который позволяет им очень ясно видеть демонов и нежить. В бою они сражаются с помощью демонических боевых клинков и даже могут взывать к демонической энергии, чтобы увеличивать их грозные боевые силы. Хотя они и считаются одними из сильнейших воинов в сообществе ночных эльфов, они часто бывают оклеветаны и непоняты за то, что они заключили сделку с тьмой. Известные представители - Иллидан Ярость Бури. Во время первой войны с пылающим легионом он предал эльфов и был заточен за это на 10 000 лет в тюрьме. После освобождения сражался с Королем-личем. Характеристики Имена героя Певец теней, Пламенный, Темный мечник, Бельджар, Армалор, Иллирэн, Ночной Волк, Даэлин, Эссермин, Танцующий-в-Пламени, Лайо, Денна, Аргор, Моро, Ормаллен. Сетевая игра Охотник на Демонов, благодаря своей скорости и урону, а также быстроте атаки, является хорошим херокиллером и юниткиллером. Для юнитов с маной (героев и кастеров) это усиливается "Магическим огнем" - заклинанием, которое сжигает ману у противника и наносит такой же урон. Также очень часто охотнику покупают сапоги скорости, которые увеличивают его скорость передвижения. Благодаря этому, охотник является одним из самых популярных героев во всех матч-апах эльфовСтатистика по героям в ладдере Battle.net в дополнении TFT на серверах Northrend, Kalimdor, Azeroth, Lordaeron. Заклинание "Жар преисподней" окружает охотника пламенем, которое не наносит ему урон, но наносит урон находящимся вблизи врагам, что полезно при наличие у врага множества юнитов ближнего боя, например, гулей, работников и милиции Альянса, не очень - против грунтов. Часто его выбирают первым заклинанием против Альянса или Нежити, если видно, что противник собирается рашить. Еще один вариант применения этого заклинания - охотник вбегает в толпу рабочих Альянса или Орды, добывающих золото, со включенным заклинанием, что наносит урон всем пятерым. Это заклинание мало применимо против эльфов, так как лучниц можно развести, а у охотниц довольно много хитпойнтов для этого. Против героев это также не самое сильное заклинание. Его можно применять против нейтральных монстров, однако у ночных эльфов существуют и другие способы эффективно крипиться без применения этого заклинания. Пассивная способность "Змеиная ловкость" позволяет охотнику избегать часть атак. Обычно ее качают вместе с "Магическим огнем" - в этом случае охотник получает меньше урона как во время преследования юнита/героя, так и во время боя. Практически всегда на шестом уровне выучивается способность "Перевоплощение". Применив ее, охотник меняет облик с эльфа на демона и получает дополнительные 500 хитпойнтов, дальнюю атаку, в том числе и против воздуха, урон по области, а тип урона меняется на силы тьмы, что означает, что он наносит 100% урона любому противнику. Единственный недостаток этой формы - охотник не защищен от заклинаний, как, например, горный король после применения заклинания "Мощь гор", что позволят противнику как-то вывести его из боя либо убежать. Охотника могут окружить, несмотря на возможное наличие у него сапог скорости. Для выхода из окружения можно заранее купить в магазине посох телепортации, который позволяет ему телепортироваться к любому союзному юниту/зданию. В более поздней игре эльфам становится доступен посох возвращения, которым также можно телепортировать его в центр одной из баз. Охотник полезен и в начале игры против монстров. Если есть уверенность, что противник не будет вскоре атаковать, то можно прокачать на первом уровне "Змеиную ловкость", но возможно и крипиться и с "Жаром преисподней", и с "Магическим огнем". Лечится Противодействие Основной прием против этого героя, как и против многих - окружить и добить. Для этого можно воспользоваться особенностью рельефа на каждой карте, например, забежать с двух сторон в ограниченном пространстве или закрыть выходы базы. Для окружения можно воспользоваться и следующими заклинаниями: * Альянс ** "Молот бурь" горного короля - обездвиживание на некоторое время. ** "Сильный удар" горного короля - то же самое. ** "Удар грома" горного короля - замедляется скорость. ** "Изгнание в астрал" чародея крови - то же самое. ** "Замедление" волшебницы - то же самое. * Орда ** "Громовая поступь" вождя минотавров - обездвиживание на некоторое время. ** "Землетрясение" говорящего с духами - замедляется скорость героя. ** "Стремительность" мастера клинка - можно неожиданно появиться из ниоткуда, закрыв проход. ** "Иллюзия мастера" клинка - дополнительные юниты, которыми можно окружить. ** "Колдовская ловушка" тролля-знахаря - обездвиживание на некоторое время. ** "Очищение" шамана - обездвиживание и уменьшение скорости на некоторое время. * Нежить ** Эффект от "ледяной брони" короля мертвых - замедляется скорость героя. ** "Ледяная звезда" короля мертвых - замедляется скорость героя. ** "Сон" повелителя ужаса - обездвиживание на некоторое время. ** Огненный голем - обездвиживание на некоторое время. ** Пронзающая смерть повелителя могил - то же самое. ** Ледяное дыхание ледяного змея - замедляется скорость героя. ** Атака башни Неруба, чертог мертвых или темной цитадели - то же самое. ** Увечье некроманта - то же самое. * Ночные эльфы ** "Отравленный нож" смотрящей в ночь - замедляется скорость героя. ** "Гнев деревьев" - обездвиживание на некоторое время. ** "Смерч" друида-ворона - то же самое. ** Яд дриады - замедляется скорость героя. Способности Магический огонь (B) :Описание. Магический огонь лучше всего использовать против героев. Для нанесения полного урона нужно проверять, сколько маны у вражеского героя в данный момент. Также нужно иметь ввиду, что вражеский герой не получит полный урон (только 70%), так как все герои получают меньший урон от заклинаний. Такой способностью обладают и некоторые монстры высокого уровня, например, высшая гидра, командир огров и прочие. Также его можно использовать и против кастеров, например, волшебниц, шаманов, друидов-медведей и других. ;Mana Burn Counters This spell has little chance of being countered. To prevent Mana Burn you need to either have Spell Immunity, kill the Demon Hunter, or hope he runs out of mana himself. Жар Преисподней (L) :Описание. Эффективно, когда у противника множество юнитов ближнего боя, особенно если они находятся вблизи охотника либо атакуют непосредственно его. Змеиная ловкость (E) :Дает возможность охотнику избегать часть атак. Перевоплощение (T) :Охотник превращается в сильного демона с дальней атакой и дополнительными хитпоинтами. Очень сильное заклинание, позволяющее охотнику на демонов атаковать на расстоянии, нанося урон по небольшой области, что критично для скоплений мелких юнитов. Кроме того, увеличивается количество хп и скорость регенерации хп. Примечания Ссылки en:Demon Hunter (Warcraft III) Категория:Герои Warcraft III Категория:Ночные эльфы Категория:Warcraft III